


You And Me And The Huntress Makes Three

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [15]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: F/M, Guinevere will never not be a badass, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: AU-gust Prompt: 15. Role Reversal AU.King Lancelot must find a wife to quell the (not incorrect) rumours that he has fallen into bed with his most trusted knight, Sir Arthur Pendragon. Luckily, they hear tell of a wild huntress.
Relationships: Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon, Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon
Series: AU-gust 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Kudos: 16





	You And Me And The Huntress Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> My OT3 before I knew what Ot3s were. I love this ship and that is the hill I will die on.

"Sir Arthur…" Lancelot, the revered boy King, now a man, reached across the table to quietly hold his hand.

"Your highness?"

"...I think it is time we begin to look."

"I agree. I'll put forth the calls."

People were beginning to whisper. That the king has not taken a wife. Has not found a woman to sit beside him. But Arthur has such a place. He too is unmarried, but that is no gossip-worthy matter. This is a discussion that the pair have been having for years now. To find Lancelot a wife. But they just cannot. The right woman has eluded them so far.

Maybe this time.

\--

"King Lancelot, there are reports…" Sir Tristan is before him, one of his dearest friends, and closest confidants. He knows what it is to love the one you mustn't.

"Yes, Sir Tristan?"

"I believe I have found her."

So it's come to an end. The longing glances, the hands held beneath tables. But, if she is Tristan's pick, it is enough. He trusts the younger man to find someone suitable, who he may have as a friend. Maybe even find attraction to.

"Excellent. Send her here."

"I would, your highness, but she refuses. She asks you to come to her."

Denying her king? He likes her already. Arthur will as soon as he hears. As though he has seen into Lancelot's mind, Tristan continues.

"Sir Arthur is already on his way. She asked to meet the both of you. I couldn't say why."

Oh but his look implies enough. She wants to know the truth of rumours. Well. That isn't good. Still, he will meet this challenge as he has all others. Head on.

\--

He meets with Arthur before they find this woman. Though there is rumour about her aplenty. They say she is a fierce huntress, the greatest archer in the kingdom. That she is silent, deadly, that no one has ever seen her face and lived to tell about it. She is a regular Robin Hood, striking at the corrupt to give to the needy.

Both men are slightly in love with her already. They discuss it. If she is so bold, she may be comfortable with their arrangement. She may come to see them, both of them, as friends, even. And that is something both have always longed for in a partner. To have someone to talk to about everything.

It is during such a discussion that Arthur feels they are being watched. He looks around, and finally into the trees, seeing a shape. He puts a hand on the pommel of his sword, but does not draw it yet.

"And who are you, to spy on your king?" He asks. Lancelot whips around as well, hand ready to draw Excalibur if need be.

"His future wife," comes the reply, and the shape disappears back into the trees. 

Lancelot follows, Arthur close behind, and once they are in the thickest part of the woods (Arthur worrying they are lost), they see her:

Wild, fiery curls frame her face, pale but covered in freckles, lending to her camouflage in the forest. There is fight in her eyes, the color of the sea in a storm, and it's easy to see how someone would find her intimidating. That includes the bow she holds, thick and long enough that Arthur knows he could never draw it. It's shocking, somewhat, to meet a woman with such raw strength. It causes him to shiver. Lancelot too, from what he can see.

"You claim to be my future wife, my lady? I don't even know your name," the king purrs. He is flirting, though not very well.

"Guinevere. Lady of this forest, protector of my people. Future wife to King Lancelot. And to Sir Arthur."

"What?!”

She is far more calm than she ought to be, making such a bold claim. It's beyond scandalous. It's indecent. A woman having two husbands is unheard of. A man with two wives is already taboo enough but this??

And yet they are both thinking of it. How it would be. She gives them their moment to ponder, amusement clear at their reactions.

"My grandmother, rest her spirit, could see things, sometimes, in a person. She told me I would be queen. That I would love deeply. That I would rule beside, and between, the two strongest men in the kingdom. She was shameless, the old dear, and my parents were so embarrassed by her talk. I thought it amusing. That she had finally lost her sharpness. But then I hear rumours that the king has taken a lover in his most trusted knight. Normally I wouldn't pay much attention, but then, your dear boy Tristan shows up…"

Lancelot bristles at that, but she lifts her hand to pause him.

"He said he was looking for a strong woman, to be a companion to the King, and not just a pretty face. He cares a great deal for your happiness, your majesty. So I thought I'd meet you both on my home ground to see if my future lies here."

Arthur is relieved, as is his king, that their secret was still safe. Or as safe as it could be. It was clear this woman did not care about such things, nor the people spreading the gossip.

"And," Lancelot ventures, "what is your verdict, lady Guinevere?"

She smiles, then, and both men feel a piece of their hearts filling in a gap they were unaware of.

"I think I rather like you two. I can do much good as queen. With men who will listen, will respect me as the intelligent person I am, not just a woman with some weakness inherent in my sex."

They would never dream of it. Not with her still holding a bow as tall as herself.

"Well, before we make any hasty decisions," Lancelot begins with a grin, already having made it in his heart, "would you like to see Camelot? You should probably view the place you'll be living before committing to it…"

Arthur can't help snorting.

"As though you expect anyone to tarry there with such clear adventurous spirit."

She laughs at that, as do the men, and it is plain to see that these three will do incredible things, together, as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to day 15, and reading through this blasphemy :)
> 
> See you tomorrow for day 16!


End file.
